Im Sorry, Really?
by roxychikamanda
Summary: A martha and jack story enjoyCompleted
1. Chapter 1

If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess these words kept ringing through Martha's head she had just made the biggest mistake in her life telling Tony about jacks hearing wasn't the smartest thing that she could have done but she knew it was the right one. Martha sat on the beach that really helped her forget all that she was thinking about she turned around to see Tasha walking down to her. "Hi" Tasha said "Hey" Martha said as she smiled weakly "Thought I might find you hear" as she sat down beside her Martha just looked straight at the ocean "It's all my fault I stuffed it up.." "Well you know what you have to do" tasha smiled "No not this time I mean I love him but I don't think we could work things out so its over" "But Martha if you love him." "Oh shoot look at the time im late for my shift bye" Martha hopped up and walked to the surf club. Tasha just sat there "Poor Martha..."

"Jack you have to tell her you're sorry I mean you can't just say that and end things between you too" "She won't forgive me she's a stubborn thing you know?" "Yes but its worth a try" Tony said convincing jack "Fine ill give it a try" jack took his jacket and walked to the surf club to find Martha"

"Martha" jack said "What do you want" "I didn't mean what I said im sorry" "No your not you meant exactly what you said jack its over, excuse me I have customers to serve" Jack just walked out on his way back to his house he saw tasha "Hey" he said "Hi" did you have any luck talking to Martha she told me what happened? "No I guess its over between us". Tasha knew there was something that she had to do so she had an idea.

Tasha walked into her apartment which her and Robbie lived in "Hey did you hear?" Tasha said "Yeah I did sad isn't it there such a good couple" as Robbie continued fixing his experiment. "Do you remember Christy?" "Of course how can I forget Christy?" Robbie rolled his eyes. "Well what about if we set jack up with her? 'What are you crazy! He just broke up with his girlfriend that's all he needs" "Yes but don't you think it would make someone jealous?" "Oh no tasha you can't interfere with other peoples love life" "Oh its Martha and jack were talking about no pass me my phone this is a plan sure not to fail Martha and jack are meant to be together!" Robbie sighed and handed Tasha her phone. "Hello Christy its tasha here, look I have a really willing guy here to take you out what do you think? Really that's great Christy thanks!

Tasha smiled "Easy!" "Yes but your forgetting one thing" "what's that?" "Jack!"

Next Time:

Will Christy And Jack Go On A Date?

How Will Martha React?

How Will Tasha's Plan Go?

Can Martha And Jack Work Things Out?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh well once I tell jack the plan im sure he'll agree to do it" "Maybe but what about Christy I mean if she falls In love with him and she doesn't know the plan that's going to turn ugly "oh well im sure she'll get over it" Tasha said smiling and jumping up and down with excitement as she just wanted things to go right with her best friend. "Ok but don't bring me into this" Robbie said as his little device blew up.

Tasha rang jack and told him all the details "See Robbie I told you he would agree" "Ok, ok so when are they going to meet?" "Tomorrow night during Martha's shift"

Martha had finished her shift at the surf club and headed home and straight to bed of course that night she had no sleep as there was only one thing on her mind and that was jack. "Why do I have to be so stubborn" "Maybe I should say sorry. No Martha it wasn't your fault" as Martha began to slowly shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Martha went for a walk to clear her head she then saw jack walking along the beach she was going to say hi but he continued to walk right passed her and not even notice she was there. "So that's how he wants to play it isn't it fine!" she then walked to Robbie and Tash's apartment she knocked on the door and sat down. "So im guessing things didn't work out between you too?" asked Tasha as she handed Martha cup of tea. "No I just don't think things will work out I mean I saw him this morning and he didn't even notice me" "Oh" said Tasha who looked at Robbie. "Well I really must get going I have a long…" but before Martha could finish her sentence Tasha interrupted "So you're finishing late?" Tashas face lit up "Um yes why?" "Just wondering" "Hm ok see ya!" bye said Tasha as she shut the door behind Martha. "Yay this plan is going to work Robbie" "If you think so but I still don't think you should interfere in other people's love life"…

Martha was cleaning dishes at the surf club as her eyes caught someone it was jack and Christy entering they sat down in the corner and started talking. Martha stared at them her eyes filled with jealousy "Martha. Martha!" Beth said "Huh?" "Martha are you ok?" Yes im fine" as Martha was still looking at jack and Christy in the corner, Beth then looked at Martha and saw the direction she was looking at Beth just smiled "Im sure you'll work things out" she smiled and walked off. Martha walked over to jack and Christy but she froze she just saw Christy lean over and kiss jack "Rrr" she thought to herself she shook her head and walked over "Excuse me" she said sweetly "But we are closing now" "Oh that's fine" Christy smiled Martha shot her a look, a look that meant not to go with her man. "I will see you tomorrow" as Christy leaned over and gave a jack a kiss on the cheek. After when Christy left and was out of sight Martha turned towards jack "What was all that about?" "What do you mean" asked jack casually "You and her…" "You mean Christy, why you jealous?" "No" Martha snapped. "Well its not like im with you am I? So I believe I can do what I want" jack smiled and walked out.

Martha sat there and started crying "No" Martha stay strong there are other people out there im sure he'll realize he loved me still "I hope..." as Martha locked the surf club and walked home.

Next Chapter:

Can Martha And Jack Work Things Out?

Jack and Christy the newest couple of the bay?

Is Christy moving to summer bay for good?


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Martha was at the diner drinking her milkshake when Lucas and Matilda walked in "Hey" smiled Lucas as Matilda and he sat down next to Martha "Hi" Martha smiled. "I heard about you and jack" Lucas said "Oh..." Martha said as she tried to forget about Christy "Look Martha I know jack doesn't like Christy I think he's just doing it to make you jealous I mean he doesn't talk about her as he used to talk about you" "Yeah you should go talk to him" as matilda and Lucas walked off Martha just sighed.

"Great" she thought to herself as she saw jack walk in he just looked at her and she looked at him there eyes locked but was interrupted by Christy walking in Martha stood up and stormed off.

"Hi" Christy smiled greeting him but jack's mind was on someone else Martha... "Look Christy, you're a great girl but I don't think its going to work between us im sorry" as jack walked home he opened his door and lay on his bed. He was rummaging through his draws until his eyes saw something he picked it up and held it in his hands it was a ball the same pool ball that Martha had given him after he got out of hospital jack sighed and lay back on his bed.

Martha reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone "Hello" she answered "I'll have to think about it but I will gladly come down to visit". She then rushed to the surf club to tell Alf the good news but what she didn't know that jack was sat in the corner.

"Hello love" "Hi grand-dad you'll never believe who I was on the phone too remember Michelle, yes? Well she wants me to move down to yabby creek with her this afternoon!" "Wow that was quick what time are you leaving? "4.00" "That's in 4 hours!" "Yes I know but I might not like it down there so I can always come back and its not like there's anything keeping me here, she stared at jack" "Alright love" "Ok im going to go home and pack I'll see you later" as she smiled and walked down the beach. Jack chased after her "Martha" he yelled "Martha" "What" as she turned around to see jack running towards her "You can't leave!" "Why not?" "Martha I know what I said was wrong and im sorry. I love you" Martha stood there thinking about what happened "Sorry jack its to late" Martha knew she loved jack but she just couldn't go through the pain again instead she just ran as she ran tears fell down her face.

She had packed up all her stuff and walked into the surf club "Love, you promise to call as soon as you get there" "Of course" she smiled "Bye mac im going to miss you" as tasha embraced her friend with a hug. The only person she hadn't said bye to was jack but Im sure before still counts.

Jack lay on his bed he was upset that the girl of his dreams had just gone just like that the doorbell rang "Coming" as jack got up and walked to the door to see Christy standing there he sighed "I told you its over" "But jack we hadn't even been going out for 3 days" as she stepped inside his house "Yes but I don't feel for you I cant possibly go out with you when I have feelings for someone else" "Martha? Christy's voice dropped "Yes!" Christy walked off home jack grabbed a beer out of the fridge, sat on the couch and turned tv on something caught his eye it was Martha's car "A car has just smashed into a truck the truck was believed to have gone through a red light injuries are unsure of yet but a young girl the age of 19 has been rushed to hospital"

Jack froze "Martha!" as he got in his car and drove to the hospital

Next Chapter:

Is Martha Going To Be Ok?

Martha And Jack Work Things Out

I think next chapter is the last one


	4. Chapter 4

Martha had been rushed into hospital her injuries were unsure of yet but she was unconscious. Jack came running through the hospital doors "Martha….where's Martha is she alright!" "Yes she is fine so far we are doing some tests she has a few cuts and bruises but you can go see her" "Oh ok thanks"

He walked into Martha's room to see Alf, Morag and Rick there "Its ok were just leaving were bringing her stuff around tonight" Alf said "Ok" jack said as he sat down next to Martha's bed. "Im sorry Martha" he said as he grabbed her hand "I love you" he sat there for a couple of hours waiting... Waiting for Martha to wake up.

He was half asleep until he heard a fade voice "Jack..." "Martha!" as he kissed her forehead "Im sorry" she said "Sorry for what it wasn't your fault" "I love you". Jack smiled he then got the nurse to come check on Martha "She will be fine a few cuts and bruises but they should go down, your very lucks Miss Mackenzie you should be discharged tonight, not as bad as we thought" "Thanks" Martha smiled. "Can I get you anything" asked jack "Nah Im fine" "You sure" "Positive, I have everything I want right here as she held his hand"

Martha had been discharged from the hospital she was well back on track she even agreed to go to the surf club for dinner with jack.

Martha went to Tasha and Robbies apartment to see them and apologize "Hey Martha said as she sat down "Hi" Tasha smiled "its great to see you back to your old self, I also heard about you and jack I couldn't be happier for you" as tasha nudged Robbie "Ok, ok" Robbie said "you where right" Martha didn't really listen to what they were talking about as all she could think about was how lucky she was.

She walked into the surf club with jack hand in hand she had never looked so happier a lot of people were in the surf club all couples just sat there enjoying there time together.

Every one came up to them happy to see them together as people knew they would be together for a long time.

Martha reached over to jack and whispered in his ear "I love you" jack smiled and kissed Martha on the lips.

The End

Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
